It is known to provide an enclosure for an electronic assembly that includes a printed circuit board. For example, a crash sensor and associated electronic signal processing circuitry for an automotive application are often mounted in an enclosure that is attached to a portion of a vehicle body. The vehicle attachment must be rigid enough to transmit a crash pulse from a vehicle collision to the crash sensor. At the same time, it may be desirable for the crash sensor and its associated signal processing circuitry to survive the vehicle collision. For example, crash data may be stored in a memory device included in the signal processing circuitry and then may be accessed and retrieved after the vehicle collision. One approach that has been proposed to help address the crash survival of electronic components associated with a vehicle crash sensor is to have a mounting portion of an enclosure break away from the remainder of the enclosure when subjected to crash loads. U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,110 to Koyama and U.S. Pat. No. 7,291,024 to Kiyoto et al. disclose enclosures with break-away mounting portions.